


Robbed

by Steph_Rob94



Series: Milk [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Brief appearances from Tom Tanaka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Rob94/pseuds/Steph_Rob94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anri Sonohara is devastated to find that she had been robbed. In her shock, she calls the only person that she feels could help her: Shizuo Heiwajima. He demands that she stay with him and she relents. Where this decision takes her opens up a new door for the two adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This anime/manga does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

Anri stood in her apartment. Her eyes were wide and dark as they stared at the place her television had been. She had been robbed, but she had caught the men in the act before they could take anything else. Still, the sanctity of her home had been destroyed. She was no longer safe here. The groceries she had bought were still scattered across the floor at the door. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the now familiar number.

 _“Yo,”_ came the familiar greeting. His voice was as warm as always. Anri swallowed. His voice came over the line again, _“Anri?”_ Anri felt guilty for worrying him.

“I’ve been robbed,”she told him. She jumped as she heard an angry growl. “I’m alright,” she reassured him. “I just…”

 _"I’m on my way.”_ He told her and she could hear the truth in the background. He was running. She could hear Tom hollering for him and the sound of feet following him. Anri sank down onto the floor beside her counter. _“Don’t leave the apartment.”_

It took him only a few minutes to reach her apartment from where he had been. Tom was panting behind him. Shizuo’s eyes darkened as he noticed that the person who had broken in hadn’t even cared to pick the lock. They had simply forced the door open. He pushed open the door to see Anri sitting at the end of her counter on the floor. He instantly flocked to her.

“Anri,” he whispered as he knelt in front of her. Anri stood to her feet with his help. His warm hands were wrapped gently around her upper arms as he helped her stand. She was in shock, he realized. He ran his hands then up and down her arms as Tom entered the apartment. The brown headed man blinked at the sight. He knew that his friend was capable of gentleness, but Tom could see the love in his friend’s eyes. A small smirk came onto his lips. The blonde probably didn’t realize his feelings for the young woman in front of him. Anri probably didn’t either. After all, she never noticed the longing eyes of all those teenage boys they went to school with.

“I’m okay,” she muttered brokenly. Shizuo’s eyebrows furrowed. No, she wasn’t.

“You are staying with me,” he told her. Anri blinked while Tom’s mouth fell open slightly. So bold! Anri nodded.

“Just let me get some clothes,” Anri told him. Shizuo nodded and let his arms fall from her arms.

“What are you smirking at?” Shizuo growled at Tom. Tom blinked. He hadn’t realized he was smirking. “Nothing’s gonna happen.” He told him. Tom smirked again.

“I never said anything would,” he teased his friend. All in all, Tom wasn’t all that surprised. If there was anyone Tom could see with Shizuo, it was Anri. Even in high school he had seen the compatibility between them, but he had never thought that the two would meet. When he had seen the beautiful woman behind the bar at the shop, he had been completely surprised. Tom had completely forgotten about the young woman until that moment. It had been two months since that faithful night Anri had called him to come get Shizuo from her shop. Three weeks in, he could already see the difference in his friend. When he came in to work three days ago, he was smiling. Tom had been right all those years ago. Anri was good for him.

Shizuo took her duffel bag from her when she walked back into the room. The blonde noticed that she was shaking slightly. Shizuo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her toward the front door. Tom, once again, smirked, but this time he hid it behind his hand. A small blush blossomed onto the top of his cheeks as he walked with her. Tom departed from them when they reached the outside of Shizuo’s apartment. The brown headed man couldn’t help but be delighted by the budding feelings between his two friends.

Shizuo entered his apartment and flicked on the light.

“Um,” Anri turned to him, “bedroom’s over there.” He pointed toward the door that was pushed to the left of the living room couch. “The bathroom’s right beside it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s only one bed…so I’ll sleep on the couch.” Anri shook her head.

“No, no, it’s your bed.” She told him. “I’ll take the couch.” A small argument commenced that Shizuo eventually ended up winning. Anri retired to the bedroom and brought back a comforter and a pillow for the sweet man. He smiled softly and took both from her.

“Thank you,” he told her. Anri nodded. She still felt guilty because she was taking his bed, but she was too tired to continue to argue with him over it. Anri reentered his bedroom and pulled the dark grey comforter back and slid into the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow. Comfort filled her as his smell drifted up from the pillows. The smell of spice overpowered the smell of cigarette smoke. A small smile drifted onto her face as she snuggled deeper underneath the covers.

 

Shizuo was awakened by the sound of whimpering coming from his bedroom. Confusion filled him for a moment before the memory of why he was on the couch and why someone was in his apartment came back to him. He stood from the couch and walked toward the bedroom. Anri in his bed brought a small pause. Her legs were tangled in the sheets. A small whimper escaped her lips and forced him into action. He reached forward and touched her shoulder gently.

“Anri,” he whispered. “Anri, wake up.” Anri jerked awake and nearly head-butted him as she sat up. He backed up quickly in order to avoid it. She looked toward him. He smiled reassuringly as he sank down beside her. “You’re safe,” he reassured her as he laid a timid hand on her back. He ran it up and down on her upper back. Anri nodded and moved to lie back down. Shizuo moved to leave, but a slender hand wrapped around the hem of his T-shirt. He froze and looked over his shoulder at her.

“Stay please,” she begged quietly. A bright blush spread over her face at the suggestion. Shizuo blushed slightly as well and nodded. Anri wiggled over to the left side of the bed. Shizuo slid underneath the covers and lay down beside her. He was grateful not to be on the uncomfortable couch any longer. Anri rolled over to face him. Her legs brushed his as she turned. “Sorry,” she whispered as she tucked her hand underneath the pillow.

“It’s okay,” he told her as he closed his eyes. He tucked his hands behind his head underneath the pillow.

When they went to sleep, they were not touching. But the next morning, Shizuo found his arms were wrapped around her curvy waist. One of her hands was on his chest while the other was tucked against her own. Her left leg was thrown over his and tucked between them. He swallowed and glanced down at her sleeping face. He didn’t want to wake her, but he knew that soon his alarm clock would. There was another problem though. The warmth from her body comforted him enough to make his eyes heavy. He drifted off again.

Anri jumped awake at the shrill beeping of an alarm. She reached across the bed and hit the snooze button as she did every morning. The beeping stopped. It took her a moment to realize that the pillow she had reached over had not been a pillow at all. She could feel warm breath brushing over her shoulder. She froze and looked down at the body. Shizuo Heiwajima lay underneath her. His mouth was level with her breast. Her face turned blood red. She launched away from him and nearly toppled off the edge of the bed. Shizuo, though still shocked and a little embarrassed, caught her before she could fall. Her hands fell to his shoulders.  

“Are you alright?” He asked her. Anri nodded. Shizuo couldn’t help but be charmed by the deep red blush on her cheeks. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to her. Anri’s eyes widened, but she did not fight against him. She was entranced by the intense look in his coffee colored eyes. His lips brushed hers gently. A small gasp escaped from between Anri’s lips. He blushed. “Sorry…sorry…” He whispered. Anri tightened her hands around his shoulders as she attempted to gather the courage to say what she wanted.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. Shizuo looked back toward her. Anri smiled softly. She looked away from him for a moment. “And I kind of want you to do it again…” She whispered lowly. Shizuo wouldn’t have caught it if it weren’t for his closeness to her. He smiled.

“With pleasure,” he whispered as he neared her lips again. This meeting was much more than a simple brush. The pressure of his lips caused a small sigh to escape her lips. He took advantage of it and deepened the kiss. Anri wrapped her arms around his neck and focused solely on him. Saika’s whispers faded into the background completely. She felt the plush mattress against her back as he laid her down. His body hovered over hers as their lips met again and again. Both adults couldn’t help but feel that this moment had been building between them since that night she asked him to come back that morning. A shrill ring broke them from their bubble. A small growl escaped his lips; his head fell against her shoulder. Anri giggled softly.

“We have to go to work,” she told him as her hands fell back to his shoulders.

“I know, I know…” He muttered as he climbed off of her. A small shiver passed over her at the sudden brush of cold air across her skin. He smirked softly at the sight of her on the bed. Her short black hair was fanned out beneath her. There was an endearing flush on her cheeks. The night gown that she had slipped on before bed had ridden up to the middle of her thighs. It took all of his will power to leave her lying there to get dressed for the day.

Anri shared a small look with him as they departed from the apartment. Both knew that they would have to talk about this incidence later. She surely knew as well as she knew her name that she would not forget about this morning for a long time.

 

Tom’s smirk at seeing his two friends’ blush when he questioned what happened last night annoyed Shizuo to no end. The blonde bopped his friend in the back of the head. The brown headed man hissed and rubbed the back of his head. Shizuo smirked; Anri giggled.


End file.
